Anything But Love
by kikyothepriestess05
Summary: KikxInu 16 year old Kikyo had the perfect life until her father engaged her to some guy named, Inuyasha. What could happen when they both hate each other? Anything but love! R&R!PLZ!HELL YEAH ITS COMPLETE!
1. Ai means love and who is Inuyasha?

Okay so here is another one of my fics and I hope you all like it!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Anything But Love

Chapter 1: Ai means Love and who the hell is Inuyasha?

Kikyo Kanaye was a normal 16 year old girl. She was smart, pretty, funny, and was also good at sports. She was nice too. She had two older sisters, a mom, and a dad. Everything a normal teen would have. Kikyo walked down the city streets with her older sister, Sango.

"So, Ai have you met any cute boys lately?" Sango asked. Ai was Kikyo's middle name. Everyone close to her just called her Ai for short. Ai means love.

"No, and why would it matter?"

"Oh come on, your middle name is Ai but you have never been in love. Its pretty funny you know."

"That's what everyone says. But no I haven't and I don't plan on getting a relationship with one either because all they do is cheat."

"I get the idea that you don't like men very much do you?"

"Well not really, some are sweet but most are just looking for one thing, sex."

"Yeah, but still, Ai you are one of the prettiest girls in school, you could get any guy you want. So why don't you give it a try?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt…"

"That's my girl!"

"Whatever."

The girls began getting closer to their family's shire. (A/n Their family has a shire like Kagome's family does.) As they entered the house, they were greeted by Kaede.

Kaede was Sango and Kikyo's oldest sister. Kaede was 19. She was one of those goody goody two shoes people. She never disobeyed her parents and acted very responsible for her age, even thought she was a teenager. (A/n She also has a very light voice.)

"Welcome home, girls."

"Hi, Kaede." Sango said.

"Hey. Is mom and dad home?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes, they are. They are in the living room and they want to see you, Sango, and me." Kaede said.

"What for?" Kikyo asked.

"They didn't tell me." Kaede said.

"Well I guess we better go see what they want." Sango said walking off toward the living room, followed by Kikyo and Kaede. As they entered the room, their father, Haru looked in their direction with a smile on his face.

"Girls, come sit I have important news for you." Haru said motioning for them to sit. The girls sat in front of their parents.

"So what's up, pop?" Sango said.

"Well my old friend, Inutashio is coming into the country and well since he is getting old, he has decided to marry his son off, but you see his son has refused to marry every girl he showed to him. So he has decided to arrange his son's marriage to one of you girls."

"So you are saying, that one of us has to marry his son!" Kikyo asked.

"Exactly. Well whichever one he picks, out of you three." Haru said.

"But why us three out of all the girls in the world?" Sango asked.

"Well….its kinda a funny story." Haru started.

"Your father told Inutashio that he was willing to let his son take one of you for his bride." Aiko said. Aiko was their mother. She was very beautiful and everyone said Kikyo takes after her the most as far as looks go. Kikyo had her face, hair, and eyes.

"Father how could you?" Kaede asked.

"Well all I know is that he isn't marrying me, because I am only 16. I am way too young to get married. If anybody then he should pick Sango or Kaede." Kikyo said.

"Ai, Inutashio's son is 16, your age." Aiko said.

"I don't care who this guy is, I refuse to marry to him!" Kikyo said storming out of the house.

"I am with Ai." Sango said following her.

Kaede got up and began following her sister when her father called out to her.

"Kaede? You refuse too? That is unlike you. If you and your sisters refuse then you will shame this family forever." Haru said.

"Father…I have obeyed you for years and I hate to do other wise but this is different, I could spend the rest of my life with someone I don't even love or know." Kaede said. After that was said, she walked out of the room.

"What but…." Haru said.

"Haru, dear you shouldn't have promised them away without their permission. We may be in control of them, but its their life not ours." Aiko said.

"Your right…but there's no backing out now. He is coming tomorrow."

"Don't worry the girls will calm down by tomorrow."

"I hope so."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_The Next Day… _

Kikyo and her sisters were all around the dinner table eating their breakfast. Their parents had gone to the airport to lead Inutashio and his son to their house.

"I can't believe father." Kikyo said.

"I know, how he could just give us away like that." Sango agreed.

"Yes, but you never know he could turn out to be cute." Kaede said.

"No matter how old you get, you always look on the bright side, Kaede. I wish I could do that." Kikyo said.

"You can, just be positive." Kaede said.

"So I think dad said this guy's son was Inu…something." Sango said.

"Oh, I think dad said it was Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

"That's it." Sango said.

Then they heard a car pull up.

"He here!" Kikyo said.

"Calm down, Ai." Kaede said.

"How can I be calm, this may be the last minute I am single for the rest of my life!" Kikyo said.

Then door slung open and in came their parents, but soon after came this tall man with long silver hair.

"Girls, I want you to met my friend, Inutashio." Haru said. Inutashio smiled then said, "Hello girls."

"Hi." The three sisters said together. Then Inutashio stepped aside to reveal a boy standing behind him.

"And this is my son, Inuyasha."

The girls just looked him over. Inuyasha turned out to be a nice size guy with dog ears and long sliver hair like his father. "Now, now come into the living room where we can arrange everything." Haru said leading them to the living room. Once in the living room Aiko sat on the tableside her daughters where on while Haru sat next to Inutashio and his son.

"Now, Inuyasha, my boy pick. Which one do you wish to marry?" Haru pointed to Kaede and said, "Kaede age 19." Pointing to Sango, "Sango, age 17." Then pointing to Kikyo, "Kikyo, age 16."

"Don't be silly, daddy. You know he wants, Ai." Sango said smiling.

"Yeah, of course Kikyo is the one he wants." Kaede said adding in.

"What? He never picked!" Kikyo said.

"Well then it's settled, he is marrying, Kikyo." Inutashio said.

"What? But dad, I didn't even get to pick." Inuyasha spoke up.

Everyone just looked at him waiting to hear his answer. "I pick…no one."

"Well like I said before he will marry, Kikyo." Inutashio said hitting Inuyasha in the head.

"Yes, yes Kikyo is a great choice." Haru said smiling.

The girls just sweat dropped. (A/n like in the series.)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_In the morning…._

Kikyo walked into the kitchen, looking for Sango.

"Hey Sango, wait up I want to walk with you to school."

Sango turned and looked at her. "Sorry, but I get there early and you have to wait till Inuyasha gets ready to go, so you can show him the way."

"What? I got to walk him to school? Wait why is he going to our school?"

"Because he is going to be here for a while so he has to go to school. Well see ya later, Ai."

"See ya…"

Kikyo just watched as Sango walked off to school. _Why do I have to marry Inuyasha….after all I am the one who doesn't like men too much. _

"What's your problem?"

Kikyo turned around to see Inuyasha standing beside her. "Oh…its you. Well lets get to school before we are late." Kikyo turned her back to him and began walking toward school. As they were pasting by a fence, Inuyasha jumped on top of it and began walking on top of the fence.

"Let me guess you don't like me do you?"

"Why should I? You come here and get me engaged to you when I am only 16."

"Well just so you know, I didn't want to get engaged in the first place. So don't go off thinking I want to marry you."

"Well I don't to marry you either."

"So your sister told me that your middle name is Ai, meaning love. But you have never been in love?"

"So what?"

"Don't worry I don't blame you. I mean what guy would fall in love with you anyway?"

Kikyo just grew angry and gripped her backpack.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sango who was a little ways ahead of them when she heard Kikyo yell, "Why you!" with a smack and a crash following it.

"That sounded like, Ai." Sango ran a little ways back to see, Inuyasha laying on the ground with Kikyo's backpack on top of him. Kikyo had her arms crossed over her chest with an angry look on her face.

"Oh boy, this is their second day of knowing each other and she is all ready trying to kill him. Heh. And they are suppose to get married. This is gonna get ugly." Sango said to herself.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next chappies will be better. I promise. Well review and tell me what you thought. I love you all thanks for reading!


	2. I hate you and you hate me

Okay so I want to thank all those reviews I got a pretty good amount and I thank you all so I am updating for you!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 2: I hate you, and you hate me.

Kikyo and Inuyasha had finally made it to school. Then a girl came over to them.

"Ai! Hey!"

Kikyo turned to see it was her best friend, Kagura. Kagura was the same age as Kikyo and had known Kikyo since they were young. They were each other's first friend.

"Hey Kagura."

"So, Ai who is this guy?" Kagura looked Inuyasha over.

"Oh……umm." _How the hell I am gonna tell her this is my fiancé! _

Then Sango coming out of nowhere came over to them. "Why that's Ai, fiancé." She said giggling.

"HE'S YOUR WHAT!"

Other people hearing her, turned to see what was going on. As soon as Kikyo saw people looking at them she put a hand over Kagura's mouth. "Shhh! Don't draw attention to us!"

"But-but you are getting married and you are only 16. What were you thinking?"

"Hey don't get any ideas, our parents decided it!" Inuyasha spoke up.

"Yeah, what he said." Kikyo agreed.

"Oh….but why would your parents do that?"

"I don't know."

Then the bell rang. All the students began to walk into the school building. But before Kikyo could go anywhere she felt someone pull on her arm. She turned around to see it was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? We are gonna be late, everybody else has gone in."

"Don't go around bragging that you are engaged to me, okay?"

"Why would I want to do that and- wait bragging?"

"You heard me."

"I would never brag about being engaged to you because you are the last guy I would ever want to marry!"

"Heh. Yeah right, you are lucky. A kind of girl like you could never get a guy like me. Without me you would probably end up with a geek because that's all you can attract with that face!

"Why you…."

"Oh look you're getting mad, man with that face you got on right now you wouldn't be able to attract a geek."

"That's it!" SMACK!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Okay now I'm scared." Inuyasha said walking down the hall with a red hand print on his face.

"Next time I will slap you twice as hard. So watch it."

As Kikyo and Inuyasha got closer to the classroom, Kikyo opened the door and entered with Inuyasha behind her.

"Oh there you are Miss Kanaye…and who is this? Oh you must be the new student."

"Yeah, I am Inuyasha Satomie."

"Yes, yes so I have heard. I have also heard you have been in China for the last couple of years, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Well class, met your new classmate, Inuyasha Satomie and now that they know who you are, go stand in the hall. Both of you because you were both late."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kikyo and Inuyasha are standing in the hall, with Kikyo having an angry face on. She then glared at Inuyasha.

"You know I hate you right?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_At Lunch Time….. _

Kikyo is standing outside with Sango and Kagura, they had just finished eating.

"Man I swear we have way too much homework." Kagura said.

"Yeah, I don't understand half the stuff." Sango said.

"Same here and I can't wait to watch Inuyasha try and do his homework. I mean he was asleep in all his class well either that or he wasn't paying attention." Kikyo said.

"Oh come on Ai, you know sooner or later you are gonna help him, because you know you like him." Sango said.

"No way in hell! I hate him and he hates me!" Kikyo said.

"You know, I think he's kinda cute. You are so lucky, Ai." Kagura said.

"He's not cute and I am not lucky." Kikyo said.

"Hey where is Inuyasha anyway?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, he probably got lost or something." Kikyo said.

Kagura and Sango both gave Kikyo a glare. "Okay, fine I will go find him." Kikyo said walking off. Kagura and Sango smiled at their victory.

Kikyo walked around for a while until she saw Inuyasha talking to Kagome. Kikyo for some reason began to get jealous. _Okay what's this feeling I am having? It can't be that I am jealous. I don't even like him. Kagome can have him, for all I care. But I better go get him anyway because the bell is about to ring, plus I want him away from Kagome. _

"Inuyasha." Kikyo walked over to the two.

"Hi Kikyo!" Kagome said smiling.

"Hi Kagome. It's been a while since we last talked." Kikyo said giving a fake smile.

"Yeah it has." Kagome said.

"So, Kikyo what did you want?" Inuyasha asked cutting in.

"Oh, the bell is about to ring and we better get going to class." Kikyo said.

"Well we will just leave when the bell rings." Inuyasha said.

"You don't get it our next class is at the very top floor and it takes a while to get there, so we better head out now." Kikyo told him.

"Inuyasha, she has a point. So you better go ahead." Kagome said. Kikyo just looked at her in surprise. _Okay why the hell is Kagome being so nice? I bet she just wants to look like an angel in front of Inuyasha to impress him or something. Or maybe it because she knows Inuyasha wouldn't fall for a girl like me so she isn't jealous……sigh. _

"Fine." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo and Inuyasha began walking off to their next class leaving Kagome waving to them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_After School….. _

Kikyo and Inuyasha are walking home. Inuyasha once again walking on top of a fence.

"So what did you think of your first day of school here?"

"It was okay. I was better than my last one."

"Oh."

"You know that girl I was talking to at lunch, Kagome?"

"Yes, I know Kagome. Why?"

"You know she's kinda cute."

Kikyo felt jealous yet sad at the same time. She didn't know why she was feeling this but she just did. "Yeah she is. People say she is one of the prettiest girls in school."

"Hey now that I think of it, she is like the exact opposite of you. She is cute and you are ugly. She is funny your not. She is nice you are never nice…and what else-" SMACK!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kikyo and Inuyasha walked into the house to be greeted by Kaede.

"Welcome home, Kikyo, Inuyasha." The taking a closer at Inuyasha, Kaede asked, "Inuyasha why is there a red hand print on your face?"

"Don't ask." Inuyasha said.

Sango hearing the entire conversation began laughing. "God, how are you two ever gonna get married at this rate?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_An hour later… _

Kikyo and Inuyasha are sitting in Kikyo's room doing homework. Kikyo well wasn't really doing her homework she had her thoughts on what Inuyasha had said about Kagome. _Maybe sooner or later Inuyasha will go to his dad and tell him he wants to marry Kagome instead. His dad wouldn't care if he dumped me and went for her I mean all he cares about is getting his son married. Inuyasha said I am the opposite of Kagome. So I am probably the last person he would want to marry……_

"Hey what's wrong with you, Kikyo?"

Kikyo came back to reality to see Inuyasha standing beside her, looking at her. "Nothing Inuyasha."

"Liar. You hiding something, I can tell. So go ahead and spit it out."

"Why would you care? I mean I am just an ugly girl right? So why don't you go visit Kagome, she's way prettier than I am." Kikyo began walking out of the room. But Inuyasha jumped in front of her.

"Hey why are you getting angry at me?"

"I am not angry."

"Well…then what's your problem?"

"My problem is you, now move."

"What did you say!" Inuyasha grabbed both her arms with his hands to make sure she couldn't get away.

"Hey get your hands off me!"

"No girl talks to me like that!"

"Don't get to close! I'm ugly remember! You don't want a close up view do you!"

"Would you stop with saying that you are ugly!"

"No, because you told me that a millions of times, so you know its true and if you want me to stop saying it then stop insulting me!"

"I will do whatever I want and that insulting you!"

"Then I will keep saying it!"

"NO, LISTEN IDOIT!" Everything grew quiet. "The reason I want to shut up about it is that you're not ugly!"

"I'm not ugly?"

"No, as a matter of fact your actually kinda cute sometimes!"

"I'm what! Did you say I was cute?"

"Oops…..that wasn't suppose to come out." And with that Inuyasha dashed away.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha you get back here! INUYASHA!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I hope you all enjoyed it and plz review!


	3. Jealousy

Okay I want to thank all those who reviewed. I love you all! You people just make me so happy its unreal! Now on with the show!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 3: Jealousy

Kikyo woke up early in the morning. She yawned then looked at her clock. It read 6:00 a.m. She hadn't seen Inuyasha since he ran off last night. Kikyo knew he probably didn't mean what he said, but he seemed pretty embarrassed by it. Kikyo got up and changed into her school uniform. (Its the one Kagome where's in the series. I know I know I am really lazy because I don't feel like typing what they would wear and stuff.)

She brushed her hair, brushed her teeth and did everything else she usually does. She grabbed her book bag and headed down stairs. Her sisters, parents and Inuyasha's dad were all sitting at the dinner table.

"Morning." Kikyo said entering the room.

"Good morning, Ai." Kaede said.

"Hey Ai, where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"What? You mean you haven't seen him around?" Kikyo asked.

"No. He hasn't been around since last night when he ran out." Sango said.

"I swear he causes more trouble." Kikyo said storming out of the house. Kikyo walked around outside looking for him everywhere. Then finally she found him sleeping in a tree. Kikyo's eyes just widened. "He slept in a tree? Well now I just have to wake him up."

"INUYASHA!"

"AHH!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell out of the tree. He looked up seeing Kikyo.

"Kikyo! What the hell was that for, old hag!"

"Old hag!"

"You heard me, ugly!"

"At least I don't have white hair like an old man!"

"Its silver!"

"White!"

"Silver!"

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" Sango said coming over to them. "God, I thought you two would actually try to get along, I mean you two will never get married happily at this rate."

"We won't get married mark my words." Inuyasha said.

"Agreed." Kikyo added in.

"Well whatever, I am headed off to school, see ya there." Sango said walking off.

"Oh no school! I going to be late! Inuyasha! Hurry get dressed we have to go now!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha got dressed in a matter of minutes. Kikyo and Inuyasha were running off to school.

"So why do you care about getting to school on time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I used to have a good reputation a school, well that is until you came and made me late, scaring it and with you around I bet you will drag me into even more trouble."

"Hey I want to know that last night-"

"You didn't really mean what you said, right?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"I mean who would fall in love with such an ugly girl like me anyway?"

"Not me or anyone I know, well actually they would date an ugly girl but your worst than the average ugly girl."

"WHY YOU!" SLAP!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha and Kikyo had just made it to school when Kagome came running over to them.

"Hey Inuyasha." Taking a closer look at his face she said, "Umm…Inuyasha why do you have a red hand print on your face?"

"Don't ask." Inuyasha said.

"Well I will leave you two alone." Kikyo said walking off. Inuyasha seeing her leave said, "Hey wait K-" "Let her go, I need to talk to you." Kagome said cutting him off while dragging him over to a picnic outside of the school and sat him down. She sat beside him.

"What is it, Kagome?"

"Are you and Kikyo like actually doing anything together? I mean I know you two are engaged, but are you like having feelings toward each other?"

"Well, no."

Kagome smiled. "So that means that you don't like love her? Well, it probably doesn't feel to get to be engaged with someone you don't love, so why don't you go on a date with me and if you like me more that Kikyo, then you ask your parents to get engaged to me instead of Kikyo. How about it?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. Kagome was trying to get Kikyo out of the picture so she could have him. _What the hell is Kagome trying to do? Don't tell me that she is trying to get me to dump Kikyo so she can have me. I mean I am engaged to Kikyo, and I intend to stay that way. _

Inuyasha was about to reply to her when he saw Kikyo across the school yard talking to some guy. The guy she was talking then put an arm around her. "Excuse me, Kagome."

"Inuyasha? Was it something I said?" Kagome called after him. Inuyasha walked over to Kikyo and the person and immdently shoved the guy off of her.

"Hey bubby, who do you think you are getting all over Kikyo like that!"

"Ah, so you are Inuyasha Satomie, heh? Well I am Naraku."

"Well Naraku, if you know who I am then you must know that I am Kikyo's fiancé."

"So I have heard."

"Then why the hell did you have your arm around her!"

"Because Kikyo deserves a much more better man than you and I loved her before you ever came here!"

"Deserves a better man? I am stronger than you think, Naraku."

"Oh really? Then I challenge you to fight."

"Where and when."

"Here, today at 5:00. You in?"

"You know it."

"The winner gets to have Kikyo."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Then the bell rang and all the people began to walk inside. Inuyasha turned and looked at Kikyo. "Are you coming or not, ugly?"

"If I'm ugly then why didn't you let Naraku have me?"

"Well I am just watching out for you that's all."

"Right. You looked jealous to me."

"Jealous? Ha, that's a good one Kikyo!"

"Right." Kikyo began walking to the building with Inuyasha close behind.

"You still think I am jealous don't you?"

"Maybe and well if you would have mined your own business I would have been able to take care of him."

"Well I'm not and your one to talk because you should see how jealous you look when Kagome is around me."

Kikyo stopped, looking down at the ground making her bangs cover eyes she said, "Don't ever say that. I will never be jealous of her, I would never want to be her! Do you know what she did to me!"

Kikyo didn't wait for him to answer she just ran away from him to the class room.

"Kikyo! Wait!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_After School….. _

Inuyasha walked into Kikyo's house to see Sango and Kaede sitting at the table. Kaede smiled at him. "Welcome home, Inuyasha. Wait where's Ai?"

"I don't know. I pissed her off today."

"Well you do that everyday, so why is it different now?" Sango asked.

"No, I mean I crossed the line, I went too far. She hasn't talked to me since and after school I couldn't find her anywhere."

"What did you say Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Well, she was saying that I was jealous of his one guy named, Naraku and then I said that she was jealous of Kagome, and then she flipped. She said she would never be jealous of her because she would never want to be here, then she said do you know what she did to me, then she ran off."

"….Oh I see now." Sango said

"What did Kagome do to her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Come have a seat Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Well, I don't need to hear this story again, so I will go outside and water the flowers." Kaede said leaving the room. Inuyasha sat beside Sango.

"You see it happened about a year ago, Kagome was another one of those snobby popular bitches and Kikyo was just the way she is now. Kagome was going out with a new guy at our school and was deeply in love with him. But one day he met Kikyo, and fell in love with her. He dumped Kagome and asked Kikyo out. Even though Kikyo said no Kagome hated Kikyo because of it. You would think she might have pulled a few school pranks on her, but no Kagome was to the extreme, she tried to get rid or Kikyo."

"Get rid of her like how?"

"Kagome tried to kill Kikyo."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

OH NO IT'S A CLIFF HANGER! I know yall hate me now but hey, the more reviews I get the faster I will update! So get to reviewing!


	4. The Secret of Kikyo and Kagome

Okay thanks to all who reviewed you guys are supporting me so much its unreal! Well now on with the story!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 4: The Secret of Kikyo and Kagome

Inuyasha starred wide eyed at Sango. "S-She tried to kill Kikyo!"

"Yes, she did. It was about a year ago. Kikyo almost died that night…."

"Tell me what happened."

"Kikyo and Kagome used to be best friends, well until that guy came to school and all that stuff I told you about happened. (A/n And if you don't remember go to chapter 3 to refresh your mind.) It was the day after Kagome got dumped by that guy…….."

_>>>>>>>>Flashback (While she is telling the story to Inuyasha.) _

_Kikyo, Sango, and Kagura were all sitting down at a lunch table. _

"_Sango, Kagura have either of you two seen Kagome around?" Kikyo asked. _

"_No Ai, we haven't" Sango said. Kagura shook her head meaning no as well. Then the lunchroom doors flew open as Kagome walked through them. She looked in Kikyo's way and began walking toward the girls. _

"_Kagome there you are, are you feeling better?" Kikyo asked. _

"_No. I don't think I will ever be better again. Zen was my life then he goes off and dumps me. We got along so good, I thought we were meant to be." Kagome said about to cry. (A/n I made Zen up.)_

"_Don't worry Kagome, I am sure you will find someone better." Kikyo said giving a smile. Kagome smiled weakly at her. _

"_I am gonna go get some food, I'll be back." Kagome said walking off. _

"_Okay." Kikyo said after her. _

_Kagome made it over to the trays and was about to pick one up when Kanna came over to her. Kagome looked over to her and said, "Hey Kanna." _

"_Hey Kagome, how are you feeling?" _

"_Better." _

"_Good I was getting worried about you, I thought you would be crying all day." _

"_Not today." Kagome gave a weak smile. _

"_I found out why Zen dumped you." _

"_You did! Tell me!" _

"_He dumped you because he wanted to go with…Kikyo."_

"_Kikyo!" _

"_Yeah, he asked her out but she said no, because she knew you would hate he for itr." _

"_So she is the reason for this? Zen was everything to me….she will pay for this." _

"_Kagome, she said no. It's not her fault he asked her out." _

"_I don't care, she is reason he left me and now she will pay." _

"_Pay like how?" _

"_With her life." _

"_WHAT! YOU CANT DO THAT!" _

"_I can and I will, Kanna. Just wait." _

_Then looking around she saw a bottle of garlic, sitting on the side dish table. Kagome smirked evilly. "Garlic…its perfect seeing that Kikyo is very allergic to it. Just smelling it gets her sick, and eating will get rid of her." _

"_No Kagome. I won't let you do this!" _

"_Shut up or I will find a way to kill you too!" _

"……_." Kanna just backed away from her. "Kagome you have gone insane." _

"_Go anywhere near Kikyo and I will kill you. I don't need you going off to tell Kikyo my plan now." _

_Kanna just ran out of the lunch room away from her. (A/n Hell I would too! Insane person!) _

_Kagome grabbed the garlic bottle and walked over to Kikyo. Kikyo seeing her coming smiled at her. "Hey." _

"_Hey." Kagome said smiling. Then Kagome looked over toward the back of the room and said, "What's that?" Kikyo and the girls turned to look while Kagome put some garlic in Kikyo's plate. _

"_Umm… Kagome I don't see anything." _

"_Oh well never mind then. Hey the bell is about to ring so you better hurry and finish your meal, Kikyo." _

"_Oh yeah, of course. Hey I thought you went to go get some food a while ago." _

"_Well I did but then I decided that I wasn't very hungry." _

"_Oh okay then." Kikyo began to eat again and after taking two bites, she stopped. She dropped her fork and began coughing. _

"_Kikyo what's wrong?" Sango asked. She looked at Kikyo's plate and saw garlic. "No-"_

_Kagura seeing this too ran off to get a teacher and got them to dial 911. "Kikyo, hang on." Sango said putting her arms on her shoulders. _

"_I….cant breathe…" _

"_Kagome, got get Kikyo some wat-" Sango stopped. "Kagome, why are you holding a bottle of garlic……" _

_Kagome realized she was holding it in her hand and hid it behind her back. "I….." _

_Sango didn't wait for her to answer. "YOU BITCH, YOU PUT GARLIC IN HER PLATE!" Sango got up and punched Kagome in the face. Soon enough the two girls were in a huge fight, punching, kicking, biting, anything. _

_Then the ambulance came and took Kikyo away. Sango went with them and left a beat up Kagome behind. _

_Kikyo barely survived that. Kikyo was very very very very very very very very very very (etc.) allergic to garlic so it took a toll on her. Ever since Kagome and Kikyo have been enemies. _

_>>>>>>>>>End of Flashback _

"I cant believe Kagome did that and over a guy too." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah and now that you are here I fear that Kagome may once again try to kill her because I know that she likes you. Kagome may not take the fact that she once again lost a guy to Kikyo."

"Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to Kikyo. I may not show it but I care a lot about Kikyo. I never cared about a girl as much as Kikyo. Nothing will happen to her. I promise."

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Then standing up Sango said, "Well I better go and do my homework. Don't worry about Kikyo. She will be home soon." Sango walked out of the room and up to her room. Inuyasha watched her go. _I never knew Kikyo went through all that and then here I come insulting her all the time, No wonder she hardly smiles….. _

Then the door flung open and in came Kikyo. Inuyasha stood up and looked at her.

"Kikyo!" He said running over to her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo I'm so sorry. Sango told me what happened. I didn't know you went through so much with Kagome."

"Yeah well, you know now."

"I promise I won't let her do anything like that ever again."

"Hn. Why would care if she did? I am just an ugly girl after all."

"Shut up!"

"……."

"You may not realize it but I care a lot about you! So don't even say I wouldn't care." He said pulling her into a tight hug. Kikyo blushed. _Oh my god! He's hugging me! Hey I think I kinda like it….what where the hell did that come from! What the hell is wrong with me!_

Then pulling away from him, Kikyo looked into his eyes. "Inuyasha…..I thought you liked Kagome more than me….."

"No..never…..she tried to kill you and besides your way cuter."

"I'm cute?"

Inuyasha blushed noticing what he said. "Umm… I almost forgot! I have to go to my battle with Naraku. Well see ya around Kikyo!" He said running out the door.

"Hey Inuyasha wait! I am coming too!" Kikyo said running after him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Okay so I hope you all enjoyed it! Seems like Inuyasha can't keep his feelings in. I wonder what he will say next well it doesn't matter to me because I can get him to say anything I want! Well review!


	5. Showdown

Okay I'm so sorry about not updating in a while, I was busy with school and life and my b-day was yesterday, I just turned 13. (Sunday Feb.19). And well on with the fic!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Chapter 5: Showdown: Inuyasha VS Naraku / Kikyo VS Kagome

Everyone was gathered at the school ready to see the fight. Word of the fight had gotten around the school so everyone knew. Dozens of people, who were throwing millions of questions, surrounded Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha I have a question." Kikyo said.

"What is it?"

"Did you ever think of what would happen if you lose?"

"I won't."

"But wha-"

"I won't."

"…..I hope so……."

Then all the chatting voices of people grew louder as Naraku began walking toward Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha seeing him coming smirked, but Kikyo had a worried look on her face, _Inuyasha you better win….You haven't seen Naraku fight like I have, and heck I don't even know if Inuyasha can fight. I mean I have never seen him fight….I just hope Inuyasha won't get the big head and lose. Then Kagome will take advantage of him…no that won't happen will it? _Kikyo thought.

"Inuyasha." Naraku said coming closer. "Glad to see you came. And Kikyo, looking prettier than ever, my love."

"Don't talk like that to her and she isn't your love!"

"Heh, she will be mine soon enough, Inuyasha. Kikyo watch me put this kid in his place."

"Bring it on, Naraku!"

"Fine."

Inuyasha and Naraku began walking off toward a clearing in the large crowd of people. Kikyo just stood where Inuyasha and Naraku left her. She was lost in thought, _Inuyasha please, don't fail me…I don't want to be with Naraku its you who I want to be with! Your the only guy I have really had feelings for and I don't want to lose you…….please pull through this….for me…. _

"Hey Ai!"

Kikyo snapped out of her trance and saw Kagome running over to her. Kikyo knew she was going to insult her someway, just to piss her off. However, Kikyo stood her ground and waited for Kagome to reach her.

"What do you want, Kagome?"

"I just wanted to say that if Inuyasha losses, then I will take him and you can have Naraku, how does that sound?"

"He won't lose!"

Kagome smirked and let out a laugh. "You know I sometimes miss having you as a best friend, because I just love your humor. But did you ever think Inuyasha could have an accident?"

Kikyo's eyes widened. She knew Kagome was planning something, she didn't want Inuyasha to win and she will do whatever it takes to get her way, Kikyo learned that the hard way and she wasn't going to let Inuyasha be her next victim.

"Kagome, you stay out of this! Leave Inuyasha alone!"

"You think I will do what you say? Once again humor. See ya on the flip side."

Kagome ran off into the crowd of people, fleeing from Kikyo. Kikyo didn't waste a second she went after her but Kagome was nowhere to be found.

"Shit…….." Kikyo mumbled.

> > > > > > > > > > > > 

Inuyasha and Naraku were standing in a dirt circle, ready to fight. Then a boy in black and white clothing came over to them.

"Inuyasha, Naraku. My name is Hojo. To make the fight more worth its wild we added a dirt circle. If either of you go outside the circle then you lose."

"I like this rule." Naraku said.

"Fine by me. And let me guess you're the Referee, Hojo?"

"I am. I make sure if you go out and if there are any distractions going on."

"Alright." Naraku said.

"Let's do it." Inuyasha said.

Hojo nodded and walked to the side of the dirt circle. "The fight will start…..NOW!"

Naraku and Inuyasha both jumped at each other.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > 

"I am never going to find Kagome." Kikyo said to herself. "Knowing Kagome she might get a truck to drive in here and run Inuyasha over so he will lose."

The voices of people grew louder and until they were screaming. Kikyo looked over to the dirt circle to see Inuyasha and Naraku had begun fighting. "Oh no! Kagome is probably about to pull that little stunt now that the fight is on."

"Hey Ai!"

Kikyo turned toward the voice hoping it would be Kagome, but it turned out to be Sango and Kagura.

"Sango, Kagura you have to help me! Kagome is going to make Inuyasha lose the fight somehow!"

"What! Why that little bitch! I'll beat her up like I did when she hurt you." Sango said while popping her fingers in her fist.

"I say we all spilt up and look for her." Kagura said.

"Right. I will go this way, Sango you go that way, and Kagura go that way." Kikyo said.

Sango and Kagura nodded and took off. Kikyo ran off looking for Kagome. Kikyo took a quick glance at the fight to see Inuyasha doing pretty good. _Inuyasha…..Maybe I was wrong about you….It seems that you are better that Naraku, but if I don't stop Kagome you may lose so hang on for me! And to think me and Kagome were best friends at one time……we promised to be BFF'S forever. Boy were we wrong about that. _

_ > > > > > > > > > > >_

Inuyasha and Naraku were both panting, sweating. Inuyasha and Naraku eyed each other closely.

"You're not as weak as I thought, Inuyasha."

"Same here, Naraku. But even though you won't win, Kikyo."

"I deserve her. I loved her before you even knew her!"

Naraku jumped at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked and threw him off.

"All you think about is yourself, Naraku. Sure you love her but what if she doesn't love you? If you really love her you will let her go to the one she loves!"

"……."

While Naraku was lost in thought, Inuyasha planted a punch right to his face sending him flying, almost out of the ring. Naraku quickly got up and charged at Inuyasha.

"I WILL WIN, INUYASHA!"

> > > > > > > > > > > > 

Kikyo walked and walked, but Kagome was nowhere. "Damn you, Kagome."

But then Kikyo spotted her. She had a sling shot loaded with a fairly large rock.

She was aiming it at Inuyasha!

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned to face Kikyo. She was angry. "Oh, Ai. How nice of you to finally find me."

"I see what you are trying to do. You are gonna hit Inuyasha with that rock and make him fall out of the ring, aren't you?"

"Bingo."

"You bitch!" Kikyo punched Kagome right in the face. They people around them saw this and began chanting "Fight, fight, fight."

Kagome recovered fast and threw a punch at Kikyo, which Kikyo dodged. Kagome then took her leg and tripped Kikyo making her fall backward. Kagome was about to hit her in the head with the sling shot but Kikyo raised her foot up and kicked her in the stomach, sending Kagome back a couple of feet.

Kagome turning her attention back to the fight saw Naraku was about to get pushed out of the ring by Inuyasha so it was now or never, she took her sling shot and loaded it with a rock.

"NO! DON'T DO IT KAGOME!" Kikyo said while charging at her. It was too late right after Kagome shot Kikyo threw her too the ground and watched the rock flew toward Inuyasha.

> > > > > > > > > > 

Inuyasha, of all places to be was in the air about to punch Naraku. But out of nowhere a rock hit him in the head and knocked him off course letting Naraku hit him pretty hard sending him flying toward the outside of the ring.

"Oh shit!"

Inuyasha turned his body around so he would land on his feet and by luck he landed about a centimeter from the going outside the ring, but to make matters worse he was losing his balance.

> > > > > > > > > > 

Kikyo was beside Kagome while punching her saw this and yelled, "INUYASHA! WATCH OUT NARAKU IS COMING!"

"Kikyo don't waste your time, he is going to lose!" Kagome said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kikyo planted a punch on Kagome's face.

> > > > > > > > > > 

Naraku was charging right at Inuyasha, but right at the last second, Inuyasha leaded to the right and Naraku went flying out of ring.

"Naraku is out of the ring, Inuyasha wins the lovely Kikyo!"

Everyone was cheering and screaming. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, Inuyasha had won. Kikyo smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. _You did it, Inuyasha. I was wrong about you…..I am so glad we will still be together!_

Kikyo ran over to where Inuyasha was and hugged him. "Inuyasha! You did it!"

"Told you I'd win!" He said while hugging back.

"Awwww. That's so cute!" Came a voice.

It was Sango and Kagura standing beside the hugging pair. Kikyo and Inuyasha blushed.

"Kikyo…." Kikyo turned her head to see it Kagome calling her name. Kikyo walked over to Kagome.

"What do you want now, Kagome?"

"I have to tell you something….."

"What is it?"

"Come with me."

Kagome lead her away from the crowd of people and to a sidewalk. Inuyasha seeing this knew something was up so he began to walk over to them.

"Kikyo, I wanted to say, I'm sorry."

"What!"

"I'm sorry for everything I have done and I know I was stupid to do all the things I did because of some stupid boy and I just wanna be your best friend again."

"Really?"

Kagome smirked and let out a little laugh. "Got cha." Kagome pushed Kikyo back, making Kikyo fall on her butt. Kikyo was about to get up when she noticed she was on the highway and a large 18 wheeler truck was coming straight for her. The truck honked its horn.

"Die Kikyo!" Kagome said smirking. The large truck driver noticedKikyo on the road, but there was no way it would stop in time….

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Well yeah it's a cliff hanger. The more reviews the sooner I will update. I hope you all enjoyed it! Till next time!

Kikyothepriestess05


	6. Vacation Get Away

Well sorry for not updating in a while. My computer like broke so it took a while to get it up and running. Well here's the chappie you all have been waiting for!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Chapter 6: Vacation Get Away

"_I'm dead. I'm dead. I died. I know right now that I probably died." _Kikyo thought seeing only darkness.

"Kikyo?"

"_Inuyasha?" _

"Kikyo open your eyes, stupid!"

Kikyo opened her eyes to find her self in Inuyasha's arms, bridal style. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Oh Inuyasha, I was so scared. I thought I was gonna die!"

Kikyo buried her face into Inuyasha's chest and began crying.

"Kikyo? It's okay. I know it probably scared you but you don't need to cry over it."

Kikyo immediately stopped crying and looked up at Inuyasha. "Have you ever almost gotten hit by a bus and almost died?"

"No."

"Then you don't know what it's like, so shut up!"

"Shut up? I just saved your life if you forgot!"

Kikyo just crossed her arms and walked away. "And where do you think your going, Kikyo!"

"Home."

"Wow. That's brave of you to walk alone. Sure you won't get hit by a bus?"

"What did you say?"

"I said, sure you won't get hit by a-"

SLAP!

> > > > > > > > > >

_At Home….. _

"Does it still hurt Inuyasha?" Kaede asked while handing him an ice pack.

"A little." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Wow. You must have really pissed Ai off this time if she slapped you that hard, Inuyasha." Sango said leaning on the couch Inuyasha and Kaede were sitting on.

Kikyo, sitting on the other couch spoke up, "Well he deserved it!"

"Did not!" Inuyasha fought back.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Suddenly the front door flew opened and revealed Kikyo's mom and dad, Aiko and Haru.

Aiko and Haru walked over to their daughters and Inuyasha. As soon as they reached them, Haru smiled.

"I have wonderful news!"

Kikyo and Inuyasha looked at him the same time and said, "I don't have to marry him/her!" (Kikyo was saying "him" and Inuyasha was saying "her" at the same time.)

Aiko laughed. "Far from it, Ai."

Haru ignored his daughter and Inuyasha's out burst and went on. "Inutashio and I came up with a wonderful idea. Since you two don't get along too well we thought you two should get to know each other better so you will get along."

"And how are we going to get to know each other better, Dad?" Kikyo asked.

> > > > > > > > > > >

"I can't believe this" Kikyo said sitting next to Inuyasha in the first class section of an air plane "they sent us on a trip to Hawaii all alone for a week, a whole freaking week!"

Inutashio and Haru had sent Kikyo and Inuyasha on a trip to Hawaii in the United States of America. (By the way they were in Japan.) They were to stay together the entire week….all alone.

"Hey things could be worse." Inuyasha said watching the movie on the TV at the front of the room.

"How could this be any worse, Inuyasha?"

"Well for one,………… You got the window seat and I didn't, so shut up!"

"Why do you have to be so mean about it!"

"Because I want to!"

"Well I want to do this!"

SLAP!

> > > > > > > > > > > >

_That night still on the plane…………. _

Inuyasha woke up feeling a weight on his shoulder. Inuyasha turned his head to see Kikyo asleep leaning against his shoulder. Inuyasha blushed. His face had never been that close to her face before and for some reason he didn't want to move her.

Inuyasha looked at the clock on the TV, it read 3:00 a.m. Knowing it would be a while before Kikyo woke up he looked to his shoulder and studied her.

_Wow, when she's not angry she kinda pretty. Well then again she is kinda cute when she's angry I guess that's why I love to piss her off. But I doubt that she would ever like a guy like me. She's too good for me. But then again she acts the same way I act around her so maybe just maybe she likes me too……just maybe…….. _

_> > > > > > > > > >_

It was 7:00 a.m. Kikyo and Inuyasha were wide awake. Kikyo looked out the window and said, "Is that Hawaii? That island down there?"

Inuyasha leaned over her to look out. "Yeah that's it so we should be landing anytime now."

"Good. My legs are asleep from sitting down for so long."

A few minutes later they exited the air port and grabbed a taxi cab and headed over to their five star hotel. (Yeah they are traveling like celebrities. That is possible because Inuyasha's dad is rich and I mean rich.)

Inuyasha and Kikyo entered the hotel and walked up to the counter.

"May I help you?" Asked the woman behind the counter.

"Yeah we have a room reserved under Inutashio Satomie." Inuyasha said.

"Ah, yes. Your room is the section B.C. making your room number B.C.17 on level 50. Here's your key, Sir." (They have so many rooms that they have sections like A.A, A.B, A.C etc)

Inuyasha took the key and walked to the elevator followed by Kikyo. Once reaching floor 50 they headed to their room.

"Wow. This place is huge. I had no idea your dada was so rich, Inuyasha."

"Yeah I always stay in five star hotels. I expect nothing less than this."

"What a spoiled brat." Kikyo mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Upon reaching their room, Inuyasha unlocked it and stepped inside.

"Wow! Its beautiful!" Kikyo said amazed.

"Yeah whatever." Inuyasha said setting the keys down on a near by table.

Kikyo looked around the room studying everything but then she noticed something that was rather disturbing.

"Ummmm…Inuyasha."

"What is it?"

"Why is there only one bed!"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Well sorry for not updating in a while. But I hope you all liked it. See ya next time!

kikyothepriestess05


	7. Vacation Day 1

Ok sorry it took so long to update. I have just been so busy babysitting and doing damn homework! Well anyway the moment you have all been waiting for!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Chapter 7: Vacation Day 1

Inuyasha and Kikyo just stared at the bed. The only bed. "You gotta be kidding me….." Inuyasha started.

"Why would our parents get a room with only one bed? What the hell where they thinking…oh wait….they said they wanted us to get a better relationship………….EWWWW! I didn't think they meant it this way or I would have never come!"

"Damn dad……I am gonna kill him! He knows I don't sleep with dorks!"

"What did you say?"

"I said I didn't sleep with do-"

SLAP!

> > > > > > 

_Back at Kikyo's House……… _

Inuyasha and Kikyo's dads are sitting in the living room drinking coffee.

"I bet at this very moment they are freaking out because they only have on bed." Haru, better known as Kikyo's dad said.

"Yeah, but hey I just proved to Inuyasha that I am not as stupid as I look. I taught that kid a lesson. But then again poor, Kikyo…oh well who wants more coffee?" Inutashio said changing the subject.

> > > > > > 

_Back with the love birds……. _

"Damn it woman, taking everything to the extreme." Inuyasha said with an ice pack on his cheek.

"My name is Kikyo not woman."

"And I care why?"

"Watch what you say boy."

"Why you don't scare me."

"Okay if so then…."

SLAP!

> > > > > > 

_In the room bedroom underInuyasha's and Kikyo's….. _

An old man and woman are sitting on a coach while they feel the vibration of Kikyo's slap.

"Oh my, the young couple up stairs must really be getting it on." The man said.

"Young couples these days, I swear." The woman said.

> > > > > > 

_Back with Kikyo and Inuyasha….._

"Do you want me to die or something? Caz I might just drop dead next time!" Inuyasha said.

"Well learn manners will you?"

"No."

Sigh. "Well we are here now and there's no changing that so can we try to get along and enjoy the day?"

"Fine with me. What do you wanna do?"

"Not sure."

The two began to think.

"Hey isn't there a theme park around here?" The raven-haired girl asked.

"Yeah. So you wanna go there?"

"Yes, please. I have never been to one before."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Damn. Well it's about time you go to one then. Go get ready. We leave in 30 minutes."

"Oh thanks Inuyasha!"

> > > > > > > > 

_30 minutes later…………….. _

Kikyo was in the bathroom putting on her finishing touches. She had washed her hair, blow dried It and brushed it. She had put on a pair of blue jeans with a light purple tank top. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail because she would be ridding roll coasters so it would mess her hair up. She had put on some loop earrings. They weren't those huge ones, they were about medium sized ones.

"Come on Kikyo! Its time to go!" Inuyasha called.

Kikyo checked herself in the mirror again and headed out of the bathroom to see Inuyasha. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a red shirt. Kikyo always thought he looked best in red.

Inuyasha looked Kikyo over and was amazed at how pretty she looked. _'There is no way that this is kikyo. This chick is way cuter than Kikyo. Damn. I know she was cute before but……damn. _

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Are you there? Hello?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance to see Kikyo waving her hand in front of his face.

"Why were you staring at me?" Kikyo asked.

"Nothing. Let's just go."

"Okay."

> > > > > > > 

_At the theme park…. _

"Wow! I have never seen roller coasters so big before!" The raven-haired girl said.

"It's nothing new to me." The male teen said.

"Well you're a spoiled brat who gets anything thing he wants, so I know it's nothing new to you."

"Whatever. Where do you want to go first?"

"A roller coaster."

"Which one?"

"Doesn't matter to me, you pick."

"Okay. I pick….that one."

Inuyasha pointed toward a roller coaster that was one of the biggest ones there.

"Are you sure? Caz that one is kinda big." The unsure girl teen said.

"You said I could pick and I pick that one and you'll be fine, its not like you have a chance of dying on it."

"You know what, your right. There's no reason to be worried."

"That's the spirit. Now come on before the line gets longer."

"K."

> > > > > > > 

_On the roller coaster……. _

The two teens had just gotten on the roller coaster. Kikyo was once again getting a little worried. I mean who wouldn't be nervous when your about to ride your first roller coaster?

"Kikyo, your 16, stop being a baby. It's just a roller coaster."

"Well I have never rode one of these before and I bet you were scared your first time too."

"Yeah, I was nervous."

"Then why don't you understand, why I am nervous?"

"Because I was five, when I was nervous and your 16."

Sigh. The roller coaster began to move. Kikyo grabbed the handlebar in front of her. The ride began to pick up speed. It was going about 50mph. The ride went around like a million turns and swirls. Kikyo was begging to enjoy this. She released the handlebar and put her hands in the air, like Inuyasha.

"See isn't this fun?" Inuyasha screamed over the noise of the ride.

"Yeah!"

They finally came the finale for the ride. It slowed down and started going up a large ramp. The roller coaster climbed and climbed up, till finally it came to the top. Kikyo looked down and saw that they were about to go down a 100ft drop off.

"Oh my god."

Before Kikyo could say anything else, the roller coaster plunged down the drop off. Kikyo did the only thing she could do, grabbed Inuyasha and screamed.

> > > > > > > 

_A little while later….._

"I cant believe you. Screaming at the top of your lungs and grabbing on to me." Inuyasha said.

"Well I couldn't help it. And besides I bet you enjoyed me grabbing on to you." Kikyo teased.

Kikyo and Inuyasha were walking inside the theme park. It was about 10 minutes after they had rode that roller coaster. It was about 3:00 p.m.

Inuyasha blushed. "What! As if I would enjoy that. I think it was you that enjoyed it because you grabbed on to me in the first place!"

"Cool it Inuyasha I was just playing, but by the way you were acting, I kinda really think you enjoyed it."

"Whatever, well anyway do you wanna get something to eat?"

"Yes."

"Okay then lets go find a food stand."

> > > > > > > > 

_After Kikyo and Inuyasha eat…_

"Hey Kikyo we better start making our way back to the hotel."

"Yeah, lets go."

> > > > > > > > 

_At the hotel….. _

"Man, I am tired…." Kikyo said laying down on the bed.

"Hey what do you think you're doing? The bed is mine."

"Who says?"

"Me."

"Oh well. I am not moving."

"That's what you think." Inuyasha smirked. Inuyasha jumped on the bed and tackled Kikyo. He was on top her. Kikyo didn't waste a second she pushed him off and got on top of him. He then pushed her off and they did this over and over again. Causing a hell of commotion.

> > > > > > > > 

_In the room under Inuyasha and Kikyo's…. _

The old man and woman are once again sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Why I reckon that that boy upstairs is really getting some." The old man said.

"Crazy teens, I swear. I hope they're married!" The old woman said.

> > > > > > > > >

_With Inuyasha and Kikyo…. _

Inuyasha had once again pinned Kikyo down. And this time he had gripped her hard where she couldn't move.

"Ha! I win. The bed is mine!" Inuyasha said.

"That's why you think. I can still win." Kikyo tired to throw him off but it was hopeless.

"See?"

"Oh okay, Inuyasha. You win. And you can let me up now."

"What if I don't wanna?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can call you any name and torment you and you can't do a think about it."

"No fair!"

Inuyasha smirked. He leaned down and brushed his lips on hers. He then began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. Kikyo unable to move was actually enjoying it. Inuyasha saw Kikyo smile and kissed her on the lips again.

The wonder of what one bed can do……

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Well there you go I hope you all enjoyed it. Their first kiss together….awww! Well review!


	8. Vacation Day 2

**Well here we go again with another chappie. Things are really heating up, eh? Well let's find out what happens next.**

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > **

Chapter 8: Vacation Day 2

Kikyo woke up, from a full 7 hours of peaceful sleep. The memories of last night came back to her. She blushed at the thought. As things turned out Inuyasha and Kikyo sleep in the same bed. And no they didn't do what you think they did. They just slept in the same bed with all clothes on.

They just made out a bit and then went to sleep. The young raven-haired teen looked over to see Inuyasha still sleeping. She gave his sleeping figure a smile and sat up. She looked at the clock on the nightstand. It read 7:26 a.m.

'_Well I had better get ready for whatever we are gonna do today. And I wonder how Inuyasha will treat me after what happened last night. Maybe he will be nicer to me and….and kiss me everyday and bring me flowers. Ohh…I sure hope so. And to think me and Inuyasha actually a couple! Wow!' _

_ > > > > > _

_10 minutes later…._

'_Heh! Me and Inuyasha a couple? As if that will ever happen. I can't believe I even thought that 10 minutes ago.' _

Inuyasha had finally woken up and was acting like his old self again. Acting like nothing ever happened between him and Kikyo. Kikyo was a bit heart broken, but then she realized she kinda enjoyed having him back to his old self. Because the mushy life wasn't really her thing and besides, I mean come on its Inuyasha we're talking about.

Kikyo was sitting down at the small round table in the hotel room while Inuyasha was walking around looking for food to eat.

"Hey woman, I hope you know how to cook, caz I am starving and I don't know how to make any of this food!" Inuyasha said looking at a box of food you are suppose to bake in an oven.

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is Kikyo. Not woman."

"Whatever. Fix some food would ya?"

"Don't you whatever me, boy."

"Whatever."

Sigh. SLAP!

> > > > > > 

_20 minutes later…._

Kikyo ended up cooking him some food and to Inuyasha's surprise, it was actually pretty good.

"So Inuyasha what are we gonna do today?" The teen girl asked.

"Ummm…I don't know."

"I know. Lets go to the beach!"

"The beach?"

"Yeah, I heard that Florida has some of the best beaches. And since we are here why not go to one?"

"Okay fine. But one problem. I don't have any swimming trunks."

"Well I don't have a swim suit either. So this only means one thing."

"We don't go?"

"No. We will go shopping in the biggest mall here."

"Shopping? The biggest mall? I believe that the biggest mall here is really expensive and last time I checked you aren't rich, little missy."

"Of course I'm not rich. But my dear **_fiancé_** is."

"What's with the 'Dear Fiancé' crap?"

"Nothing….so got any credit cards?"

"Aw. Hell no!"

> > > > > > 

_At the mall….._

"So Inuyasha what store do you wanna go to first?" Kikyo said looking at a map of the mall on a near by wall.

"What the hell do you care, you have my credit card."

The grumpy teen's fiancé turned to him and smiled. "Oh lighten up will ya? You're acting like a baby. Now back to my question….wow sure is a lot of stores here."

"Fine. I pick this one. It has the best swim stuff for guys and girls."

The teenage girl saw what store he was pointing to on the map, some place called 'Summer Beach Glow'

"Okay. Sounds good. Let's go, Inu."

"Inu?"

"It's a nickname. I can call you something else if you want."

"Something else."

"Okay then. Ummm….yeller (As in that famous dog in that old show. You know the yellow one that they called yeller.)

"Yeller?"

Kikyo giggled. "Well you are wearing a yellow shirt."

Indeed, Inuyasha was wearing a yellow shirt and blue shorts that ended at the knee.

"Just call me Inu instead will ya?"

"Nope. I'm calling you yeller now."

"Fine…..ummm…pinky."

"Okay. I like that name." Kikyo smiled. She was wearing a white tank top with a pink mini skirt. She had her hair down. And had loop earrings in.

"Whatever lets just go." Inuyasha said.

"K."

> > > > > > > > 

_At Summer Beach Glow…._

Kikyo looked at all the swim suits and studied them. Then she spotted it. A light purple bikini. It had a hot pink and baby blue flower on the right corner on the top piece. It was outlined in both hot pink and baby blue. The bottom of the suit was the same way. Kikyo grabbed it and immediately went to the fitting room to try it on. Inuyasha who had already picked out a pair of orange trunks walked over to the fitting room, Kikyo was in and knocked on the door.

"Yo, Kikyo have you found one yet?"

From the inside of the room he heard Kikyo answer. "Yeah. I found one. It's so cute!"

"Alright then I will be waiting outside the store."

"No, wait. I want to know what you think of it." Before Inuyasha could say something else. The dressing room door opened and out came Kikyo in her purple, hot pink, and baby blue bikini.

"What do you think?" Kikyo asked watching his face expression.

Inuyasha was speechless. He had never really realized what a great body Kikyo had. She had curves before his wildest dreams. She looked like a 20 year old, when she was only 16.

"Ummm…its looks great. You should buy that one."

Kikyo smiled. "Thanks. I am going to change back to my other clothes, buy this, and then we can go. Met me outside the store. K?"

"Alright."

> > > > > > 

_At the beach…._

"Wow, its beautiful here!" Kikyo said in amazement.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Inuyasha agreed.

The two teens walked over to a spot over beside a rock, which gave off a nice shade. Kikyo began laying down two beach towels and put her bag down as well. Kikyo sat down on one of the towels and began looking through the bag.

Inuyasha sat down beside her, on the other towel and watched her. "What are you looking for?"

"Sun Block….Ah! Here it is." Kikyo pulled out a blue bottle and put some of it on her hand and began rubbing it over herself.

"Need some?" Kikyo asked handing the bottle to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I guess so."

After the two were done putting sun block on, they both stood up and began walking toward the water.

"Wow there sure is a lot of people here." The raven-haired girl said.

"Yeah, well I guess we weren't the only ones with the idea of coming here today."

Once at the water, Kikyo stuck her foot in to see how it felt. To Kikyo's disappointment, it was cold.

"Ah! It's cold."

"Well what did you think? I mean its only 10:30 in the morning. It doesn't get warm till like 1:00 or 2:00."

"I know but still."

"Just jump in and your body will get used to the water. It's the easiest way to go."

"No way am I jumping in. I hate cold water."

"Oh really?"

"Wha-"

Inuyasha had grabbed Kikyo and dove into the water. Inuyasha had to admit that the water was cold and it stung when he first dove in, but now he was getting used to it. Wish he could say the same for Kikyo.

Once above the water Kikyo was freaking out. "Ahhhhh! Inuyasha, its cold!"

Inuyasha just watched her while laughing. "Inuyasha how could you!"

It was then that Inuyasha noticed that she was shaking. "Whoa. You're shaking."

"Well duh, Inuyasha that's what happens when people get cold! Like I am right now!"

"Chill Kikyo."

"I think I am chilly enough right now. So I will not chill."

"Hold on…" Inuyasha swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her body right next to his. "There, still cold?"

"Well not really."

"Good. I thought I would never get you to shut up."

"Hey!"

"Well you were freaking out."

"So?"

Sigh. "I think you are warm enough now." Inuyasha released her, but to his surprise, she was still holding on to him.

"Umm…Kikyo you can let go now."

"No way! I am warm and I don't wanna get cold again!"

"Kikyo, let go!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh wait I get it."

"Get what?"

"You don't wanna let go, because I am so good looking."

"WHAT? AS IF!"

Kikyo immediately let go of him and swam a bit away from him. Then she realized what he had done. He had tricked her. And now she was in the cold water again, without any heat.

"Got cha!" Inuyasha said.

Kikyo growled "Inuyasha, I'm gonna kill you!"

> > > > > > > 

_Back at the hotel……_

Inuyasha was laying on the bed while Kikyo was unpacking the bag that she and Inuyasha had taken to the beach.

"I can't believe you Inuyasha, '_You don't wanna let go, because I am so good looking'_." Kikyo said mocking Inuyasha.

"Well I am aren't I?"

"Umm..NO."

"Awww. Come on Kikyo you know it's true. I mean you might as well fess up because we are engaged now."

"Whatever."

"You don't think I'm good looking?"

"How many times do I have to say it? No!"

Inuyasha got up from the bed and walked up to her.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

Kikyo seeing that he was standing behind her, turned around to look him in the eye. She put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Yeah. What cha going to do about it?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Funny you should ask."

"Wha-"

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's arms and backed her up against the wall. Making a loud 'thmp' noise.

> > > > > > > > >

_In the room below Inuyasha's and Kikyo's…._

The old man is once again sitting on the couch while the old lady was in the kitcken.

"Hey Betty, those kids are back and their doing it again!"

"Again? Good lord!"

"What do you mean 'Good Lord?' How come our honeymoon wasn't like that, Betty?"

> > > > > > > > > 

_Back with Inuyasha and Kikyo….._

Inuyasha had Kikyo backed against the wall. There bodies were inches, wait centimeters apart from each other. Causing Kikyo to blush.

"Inuyasha?"

"Aw. Don't tell me you're blushing."

"I'm not." Kikyo looked down so her hair would hide her face. Because she was blushing even harder now.

"Look at me."

"Why?"

"Prove to me that you're not blushing."

"I don't wanna."

"Because you're blushing." His voice became deeper and at the same time it sounded sexy, making a chill go up Kikyo's spine.

Inuyasha took one of his hands and grabbed Kikyo's chin making her look up at him.

"I knew it. You are blushing."

"So?"

"You do think I'm handsome don't you?"

"No."

"Oh really. I can change that."

He leaned down and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. Kikyo could resist, so she leaned in and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever but only turned out to be about 20 seconds. As they broke from the kiss, Kikyo looked away from him.

"Umm…it's late. I think we should get some sleep for tomorrow." Kikyo said.

"Yeah."

Inuyasha backed away from her and climbed into the bed followed by Kikyo. Soon the two were sound asleep.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it. And oh if you have any ideas of what they can do during the day then please let me know because I have a couple more things that they can do but I'd love to hear from you guys ideas.**

**love ya!**

**kikyothepriestess05**

p.s. Damn I just wrote 9 pages!


	9. Vacation Day 3

**Well thank you guys for reviewing. I really enjoyed reading them, and now on with the third vacation day! **

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > **

**Chapter 9: Vacation Day 3 **

Kikyo opened her eyes to be awakened by the sun's rays. She let out a small yawn and looked to her side to see Inuyasha still asleep, as always. The raven haired girl looked toward the alarm clock on the night stand to see it was 7:00 a.m.

'_Well I better take a shower because until Inuyasha wakes up the bathroom is mine.' _

Kikyo got up and walked into the bathroom. She immediately took off her clothes and got in the shower. The water was warm just how she liked it.

Once out of the shower Kikyo wrapped a green towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom. She glanced at the bed to see that Inuyasha was still asleep.

'_Thank goodness he is still asleep. Now where is my bag…..ah! There it is, now what to wear…..' _Kikyo began looking through her bag, hoping to find something cute to wear. _'Hey, I could wear this. It's really cute! And I haven't worn it in a while.' _

Kikyo grabbed a tank top and a pair of shorts and headed back to the bathroom. The tank top had green and blue flowers on it, while the shorts had little flowers on the back pockets.

She got dressed and began to fix her hair.

Kikyo took one glance at herself in the mirror and smiled. She then walked out of the bathroom to get some food.

"About time you got out of there!" A voice complained.

"Well I wanna look nice. I actually care what I look like."

"No, I just think its cuz you're a girl. All girls take too long to get ready."

"And all guys wanna do is complain."

"Whatever."

"So what do you wanna do today?"

"How about we go rent some 4-wheelers."

"You mean ATV's?"

"Yeah, yeah same thing. So how about it?"

"Well I haven't really ridden one before…"

"No sweat I'll drive. You can just ride."

"Well okay."

"Good, now fix some food."

Sigh. "Men."

> > > > > > 

_20 minutes later…. _

Inuyasha and Kikyo had gotten something to eat and had already gotten ready to go. Inuyasha lead Kikyo out of the hotel toward a place where they rent 4-wheelers to people.

"Ummm…Inuyasha?"

"What now?"

"When we rent the four-wheeler how are we gonna get it somewhere, because you can't drive one of those in a city and we don't have anything to haul it with."

"Don't worry, they will give a special sticker saying the we rented it and we are allowed to ride on it threw town to the outskirts where we can ride them."

"Oh okay."

The two teens made it inside the place to see a buff guy behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, how much is it to rent a 4-wheeler?"

"Well depends do you want a full day of 8 hours or a half day with 4 hours?"

"Full day." Inuyasha ordered.

"Well then 120 dollars."

"Fair enough."

Inuyasha paid the man and then went outside to look at the 4-wheelers to see which one they would rent. With Kikyo's help, he picked a blue Honda model.

They soon set out with Inuyasha driving and Kikyo riding.

> > > > > > > > 

_The outskirts of Florida….. _

"Hang on!" A familiar sliver haired teen yelled as he drove the 4-wheeler over a large bump.

"Ah! Inuyasha slow down. I'm not used to this!" Kikyo said clinging onto the bars near her seat on the back of the 4-wheeler.

"Oh come on live a little!"

"Well that's it, I wanna live not die!"

"Chill. Nothing is gonna happen."

"Are you sure?"

"Not really."

"Wonderful."

"Hang on!"

Inuyasha once again sped off, freaking Kikyo out. They rode around for about an hour, when Inuyasha parked the 4-wheeler near a tree and got off. Kikyo confused asked him what he was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Just stretching my legs. Come on lets take a walk."

"Umm…sure."

The two didn't get far until they came to a puddle of mud. Inuyasha looked at it for a moment then smirked. Kikyo was looking at the sky so she missed his smirk. And before she knew it, she was hit with something. When she looked down it was a pile of mud on her leg, right above the knee.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I don't know I just felt like it."

"Why you!"

The girl teen picked up a hand full of mud and threw it at Inuyasha. And guess where it hit him, you guessed it, the face.

"Ha! Take that!"

"You'll pay for that." Inuyasha said trying to get the mud off his face. Soon enough they started an all out mud war. They were both covered in mud within minutes.

"You look weird covered in mud." Inuyasha said.

"And you don't exactly look cute either."

"Whatever, lets get back."

"K."

The two mud-covered teens were beginning to make their way back to the 4-wheeler when Kikyo spoke.

"Uh-oh." The girl teen said looking at the sky.

"What is it?"

"Rain clouds." Kikyo pointed toward them.

The clouds were a dark purple looking and were very very very very very very very big. The clouds were headed their way too. Things weren't really looking up for them right about now.

"Well that can't be good. Rain drops hurt when you ride against them."

"How bad?"

"Depends how fast you go against them. And with me driving they will probably fill like needles sticking you."

"Needles? I don't like needles."

"Then hurry up so we can get back before it starts pouring down."

The two hurried toward the 4-wheeler. Once one it Inuyasha floored it and went flying over bumps with Kikyo screaming the whole way. But not long after they started ridding again, it began to rain.

"Damn, we still have a ways to go and its starting to rain." The boy teen said.

"Well at least it will get the mud off."

Rain began to pour harder every moment of being out in it. It was another one of those freezing cold rains and if there is one thing Kikyo can't stand its cold water. Feeling the water hit her, made her immediately get cold.

Inuyasha soon enough felt her shivering and looked back at her.

"You okay?"

"Ummm…y-yeah. K-keep going a-alright?"

"If you say so."

Inuyasha sped off again, but it wasn't too long until he felt Kikyo shivering again.

"Hey Kikyo."

"Y-yeah?"

"If you want to, you can hold on to me to keep warm." He said not taking his eyes from the dirt road ahead of him as he drove threw the cold rain. They were both soaking wet now.

Kikyo answered him by wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his back. She soon felt his body heat warm her, in a way she enjoyed holding him in the cold rain even if it was only to keep warm. She relaxed not feeling as cold anymore.

Having Kikyo so close to him sent chills up Inuyasha's spine. In a way he enjoyed it. Even though he would never admit it, he really enjoyed having Kikyo close to him.

This ride was far from over……very far……..

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

**Well sorry for being so long to update. I went on vacation for 2 weeks, so that kind of slowed me down by a whole lot. I didn't wanna go but my parents made me, so get mad at them and not me! Well till next time! **

**LOVE YA, **

**kikyothepriestess05**


	10. A Lovely Confession

**Well sorry it took so long to update. But I have been really busy. And so here is the next chapter!!**

**Chapter 10: A Lovely Confession**

The two teens spent the last couple of days hanging around and just having fun. But at last it was time to go home.

"Great now we got to fly on a plane to get back home." Kikyo said.

"So? What's wrong?" Inuyasha started.

"You know I don't like planes they scare me."

"Well trust me you'll be fine. I promise. Now come on and finish packing up we can't afford to miss our flight."

_Since when has Inuyasha really been nice to me…he's really changed in the last couple of days..I wonder why he is being nice to me…maybe he's not feeling well or something._

__

_**On the plane…**_

Kikyo and Inuyasha sat still on the plane as they waited to take off. Kikyo was shaking a little. Nervous because she was not a great fan of flying. Even thought she had already done it once before coming over to Florida.

Inuyasha saw her shaking and put his hand over hers. "You okay? I promise you, nothing will happen."

The raven haired female felt a little better hearing Inuyasha. But she still couldn't figure out why he was acting so nice to her all of a sudden.

After her thoughts, Kikyo came back to reality when the plane started to move. She began to shake again but felt better as soon as Inuyasha took his arm and put it around her. In a way she liked it. She had a feeling she was going to like this plane ride better than the last one.

After a couple of hours the plane landed at their town. Kikyo and Inuyasha made their way off the plane and into the airport. Were they waited for Kikyo's sister Sango to pick them up. The two sat on a couch in the lobby looking out the window to overlook the parking lot.

Inuyasha noticed that Kikyo had been really quite lately. And he was thinking it was because she was really getting sick of him or something. But finally he got up enough nerve to ask her.

"Hey." He started.

"Hmm?" The pretty raven haired girl said as she turned her head where her hair flew over her small shoulder.

"Why are you so quite? Usually you won't shut up. So what's up?"

"Oh well I don't know. I guess it's because you have been acting really nice to me lately. Which I have to ask…why?"

"Umm..well..you see..Oh look theirs Sango! Come on!" Inuyasha quickly picked up his bag and headed toward the parking lot. Leaving Kikyo wondering what he was about to say.

After putting it aside, Kikyo picked up her bags and headed after Inuyasha.

_**In the car with Sango…**_

"Well hey you two! So how was your vacation?" The girl behind the wheel of the car asked happy to see them.

"It was really fun. You should have came, sister." Kikyo said.

"Really? I thought you two would have had a bad time cuz last time I checked you two hated each other..like really bad." Sango said as she began to drive home.

"Actually we get along better now." Kikyo stated.

"Really now..do tell." Kikyo's older sister said wondering how that happened.

"Yeah well it's a long story.." Inuyasha started.

_**At Home…**_

Walking in the door the two were greeted by Kaede.

"Ai, you're home! How was your trip?"

"It was good, Kaede."

Kikyo's mom and dad both came to greet them and asked them all about the trip but the two teens kept a couple of things just to themselves. You know what I'm talking about.

Kikyo was in her room. She had just got out of the shower and was putting on some clothes. It felt really good to be home. She had gotten a bit homesick. After she got on all her clothes, she combed her hair out and laid down on her bed. Spring break was over and she had to go to school Monday. She didn't want to though.

Thinking of school made her think of Kagome. And what Kagome had done, she had tried to kill her…..again.

_Why…I cant believe I fell so easily for that trick she pulled…and if it wasn't for Inuyasha she really would have killed me…I just cant believe me and her used to be best friends…and now she hates me because of some boy he doesn't even go to our school anymore…yet she cant forget about any of it….why.._

Thinking of those things brought tears to her eyes…

"What? I can't cry… crying is pointless…I can't be weak…what if someone sees me…"

"Kikyo?"

_Oh god who is that…someone was watching me…please don't let it be….Inuyasha…._

"Inuyasha…go away I don't care if you laugh at me…"

Inuyasha didn't pay attention to her telling him to go away…he walked over and sat beside her on the bed. He put a hand on her back and asked in a caring voice, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know…"

"Please tell me…I'm not gonna laugh.."

"Its just ….Kagome..sometimes I miss being her best friend. I mean through it all she had been the best friend I ever had. And I wanted to be friends again so bad I fell so easily for that trap she planned. I thought it was real and I was so happy but then it killed me to see what she really wanted…me dead."

"Kikyo…"

Inuyasha hugged her as she cried a little more. He rubbed her back with one of his hands, he was trying his best to comfort her.

After a little while Kikyo put all that aside and just had to know why he had changed so much over the past couple of days.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hn?"

"You never got to answer me at the airport."

"……" Inuyasha only thought one thing. _Oh god…I thought she forgot about all that..but I guess I have to tell her. Now's probably the best time to tell her…_

"Why are you being so nice to me lately."

"Well I don't know how to really say this…but I have realized things over the past week. Its you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I realized how much…well what I mean to say is..."

"…Inuyasha?.."

Pulling out of the hug Inuyasha looked her in the eye and took a deep breath…

"Kikyo, I love you."

**Well there you go I hope you all liked it. So review for me!!**

**Love ya Kikyothepriestess05**


	11. Their Happy Ending

**Well sorry it took so long I have just been busy with stuff…boyfriend keeps me busy..but me and him are almost to 10 months of dating (jan. 10****th****) so yeah..yay me. Well on with the story!!**

**Chapter 11: Their Happy Ending**

Kikyo was in her room. She was watching tv. The raven haired beauty turned to look at her clock to see it was 10:30 pm.

"Gosh I better be getting into bed."

As the turned off her tv she pulled back the covers on her bed and got in. She layed there looking at the ceiling remembering what had happened about a couple of days ago.

Inuyasha had confessed he loved her and she had told she loved him too. They were to be married in about a week. Their parents had set the date as soon as they found out the two had fallen for each other.

Right as Kikyo was about to fall asleep. She felt her bed move. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha on top of her. She smiled at how fast and quiet he was.

"Hey sweetie." He said.

"Hey."

He leaned down to kiss her. She kissed back. This kiss lasted a while. But Kikyo then pushed him off.

"Hey what's that for?" The white haired boy asked.

"It's a school night. I need to sleep."

"Okay. Fine."

Inuyasha layed down beside her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

_**In the morning…**_

Inuyasha was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Kikyo and Sango. After a couple of minutes the two girls came walking into the kitchen. Kikyo smiled at her soon to be husband.

"Ready to go?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah."

The three walked to school. As Sango began talking about how she, Kikyo, and their mom had to go shopping after school to get Kikyo a wedding dress. Kikyo agreed.

Soon the three arrived at school. A bunch of people crowded around Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"It seems the word got around that we actually started to love each other.." Inuyasha said.

_**At lunch…**_

Kikyo was sitting with Sango eating while Inuyasha was off talking to other guys. The two sisters were talking about Kikyo's big day when, Kagome came over to them.

"Kikyo…"

"Kagome? What do you want?"

"Listen, I need to talk to you.."

"Oh hell no! You tired to kill my sister last time you said that!!" The older sister piped in.

"No I swear on my life its not like that!" Kagome said.

As Sango began to talk back. Kikyo stood up and walked toward her old friend. Sango realizing this was shocked.

"Kikyo? What are you doing? Do you really trust her??"

"Yes. Sango. However, this is her last time. If she pulls ANY tricks I will never talk to her again." Kikyo said looking at Kagome.

"Thank you Kikyo. I promise you wont regret it." Kagome said walking off for Kikyo to follow her.

_**With Kagome and Kikyo…**_

"So what is it now, Kagome?"

"I wanna say, sorry."

"…….."

"I have been thinking…I have looked back on our friendship and we were so close. But then some boy comes along and because he didn't want me and he wanted you. I freaked out. And you even told him no. But I still hated you. I realize how stupid I really was. I really have missed being your best friend. Sure I have other friends now but they weren't like you. You're my best friend."

"Kagome. Do you really mean that…no jokes…no 18-wheelers almost killing me this time?"

"I really mean it. I wanted to know if you wanted to be best friends again…If you don't want to. I understand."

"Yes! Even though you tried to kill me and everything…I forgive you..but I'll have to give it time to fully trust you again."

Kagome smiled. And gave Kikyo a hug. Kikyo hugged back. Kikyo just smiled and thought. _Things are really turning out for me…Inuyasha loving me..Kagome being my friend again…_

_**With Sango….**_

Sango was sitting eating the rest of her food when Inuyasha and Kagura ran over to her.

"Sango? Why are Kagome and Kikyo hugging??" Kagura asked.

Sango spat out the food in her mouth. "WHAT?"

"Come over here and see for yourself!" Inuyasha said pulling her into the sight of Kikyo and Kagome breaking away from their hug.

"Oh shit! That's disturbing…" The older sister replied.

"I know isn't it?" Kagura said.

"That is it!! Kikyo has gone mad. She is hugging Kagome and in love with Inuyasha!" Sango said.

"Hey what does that mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing personal. I mean she is making a complete change." Sango said.

"Yeah I noticed that too." Kagura said.

As the three were talking Kikyo and Kagome made their way over to them. The two just looked at them.

"Why are they starting at us?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Kikyo said.

"Why are we starring at you? Why were yall hugging??" Kagura asked as if speaking for the whole group.

Kagome laughed. "We are best friends again! I am even going dress shopping with her today after school!"

"What??" Sango asked.

"Oh Sango, lighten up. Everything will be fine. It'll be like old times!" Kikyo said smiling.

Inuyasha just stood and watched his future wife and smiled. He didn't say anything because he knew how much Kikyo wanted her best friend back so he was happy the two became friends again. He just didn't tell anybody that.

_**Later that day….**_

Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, Kaede, and their mom are out shopping for a dress while Inuyasha, Kikyo's Dad, and his dad are at home.

Inuyasha was getting ready to go to town. He was planning on going out to get the best ring in the town to buy for Kikyo. His father and Kikyo's father we coming too.

As the three entered the most expensive jewelry store in town, Inuyasha went to look at the higher priced rings. He is used to getting the better things because his family is rich. Then he spotted it. It was priced well over 500 dollars. It was the best one they had.

"I want that one." He told he store owner.

_**A couple of days later…**_

The wedding was only days away. It was set on the coming up Sunday and it was Friday. Kagome had came home from school with Kikyo to spend the night and help Kikyo get ready for her wedding.

Kagome was with Kikyo in her room. Kagome was helping Kikyo decide how she was going to do her hair for the big day.

"Do you think I should wear it up or down??" Kikyo asked.

"Well I think it would look better down."

"Yeah buts its so plain and flat."

"Well we can curl it and put waves in it to give it volume."

"Hey that sounds pretty good. But I don't know how to do that."

"Well I do. My mom has the stuff to do it with in her beauty salon."

Kagome's mom has a beauty shop in town. They do hair and nails and just about anything else to do with beauty.

"I can get you a free nail job at my mom's store."

"Thanks Kagome!"

"I'll do your hair at the store. Mom can do your nails."

"Sounds good."

_**The next day….**_

Kagome had just left and it was about 2 or 3. Kikyo was really nervous for her wedding. It was so close to being there. She soon walked around to find Inuyasha in the room he had settled himself into since he had moved there.

"Hey." Kikyo greeted.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing really. I was waiting for Kagome to leave so I could get time to see my wonderful future wife."

He said walking up to her and pushing her into a wall, while giving her a kiss. She kissed back. As they broke apart. Kikyo spoke.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Well not really. Why are you?"

"Yeah I'm nervous. I have never been in a wedding before let alone getting married."

"Don't worry It'll be fine."

"Are you sure. I could fall walking in that big dress I got."

Inuyasha laughed. "Well hey no matter what I will always love you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How much do you love me?"

"More than you'll ever know, sweetheart."

Kikyo smiled. "I love you too."

_**The Wedding Day…**_

Early on Sunday Kikyo arrived at the beauty store. Kagome and her mom began to fix her up. Kagome first helped Kikyo with her hair. Soon after Kagome's Mom did her nails as well as the ones on her toes too.

Kagome's mom put a white polish on them and used nail hardener to make them shiny. Kagome and her mom soon pulled out different kinds of make up. They soon had her ready to go.

"Now lets get you to the church and get you in your dress." Kagome said.

"Okay."

The two drove to the church to met with Sango, Kaede, and their mom. They lead them to a room were Kikyo could finish getting ready. As Kikyo finished putting her dress on. The girls helped with finishing touches.

"There I think she's ready." Kaede said.

_**The actually Wedding!!..**_

Inuyasha stood at the front of the church waiting for it to start. He was nervous even though he didn't show it. People began to fill into the church. Soon the music began to play. Inuyasha's heart was pounding.

He pulled himself to look at the other end of the church to see Kikyo and her father. He couldn't see Kikyo's face because it was covered with a vial. (I think that's how its spelled..)

Kikyo and her father came closer and closer until Kikyo's father handed Kikyo over to Inuyasha. Kikyo faced Inuyasha as Inuyasha raised her vial up over her head to reveal her face. She smiled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled back seeing how beautiful she looked.

The wedding began. (Im skipping all that other part. Cuz the only part I know is the I do. lol)

The priest began, "Inuyasha. Do you take Kikyo to be your wife. Through sickness and health?"

"I do."

"And Kikyo. Do you take Inuyasha to be your husband through sickness and health?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Inuyasha and Kikyo kissed.

The priest began. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Inuyasha and Kikyo turned toward the crowd of people as the priest spoke again.

"Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Satomie!"

With that said people cheered and Inuyasha and Kikyo walked to the outside of the church. People congratulated them and they were soon off to their honey moon in the Bahamas.

And because everyone knows what happens next. I really don't want to get into a detail about that. So…….

THE END!!!!

**I hope everyone loved it. I tired really hard. So thanks for sticking with me till the end!!**


End file.
